Tout ça à cause d'un rêve
by ReimAloneForever
Summary: (Hum...Cadeau pour une amie à moi) C'est Danemark et Finlande qui font un rêve à la con...Mais Suède et Islande essai de voir qu'est qui as put les traumatisés...


C'est un cadeau pour une amie, qui à trouvé son OTP. Mais j'ai repoussé un one-shot sur un couple sur le quel je fantasme, rien que pour elle ! (J'espère que tu est contente _ !) C'est à la base un Islande x Finlande c'est complètement con je vous souhaite bonne chance :3 Elle à dis quel ferait le défi que j'ai lancé si je lui fesait un one-shot sur ce couple, alors et bien :3 (Il y à un gros indice sur le couple que je voulais faire dans ce one-shot x)

Disclamer : J'ai beau lui demandé, ma petite chérie ne veut pas tuer le Papa-de-Hetalia et me donner ces droit, alors Hetalia n'est pas à moi :3.

(En fait j'ai fait du chantage pour la forcer à faire mon défi :3)

* * *

><p>Le petit Finlande (parce qu'il faut bien s'entendre, il est petit ._.) mangeait du caramel.<p>

''Pourquoi?'' Allez vous me demandez, sachez donc que j'en sais foutrement rien mais on peut tous s'accorder sur le fait que le caramel est le meilleur truc au monde donc, ça passe. Pendant ce temps, un certain islandais que je ne nommerai pas (nan, mais au fond ont sais tous qu'il s'appelle Émil donc au fond ça sert à rien de vous cacher la vérité) s'amusait à taper sur la gueule du con de service (Dans le cas présent Danemark) avec un balai.

Mais le jeune Tino devint tout plein de caramel (se qui le rendit encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà)

Alors Émil eu la très bonne idée de se jeter sur Finlande et de se mettre à le lécher. (Pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue.) MAIS se qu'il n'avait pas c'est que Ber' qui était occupé à boire du sirop d'érable (Ou un Canada géant vachement flippant, j'en sais rien en fait) le vois... TAN-TAN-ANATANTTANT!

Alors tel un suédois en colère, il se leva avec un grand regard de grand suédois flippant au quel on aurait volé sa femme.

Il s'approcha très lentement, il avait un regard vide, mais il y flottait quelque chose d'aussi horrible et brillant qu'une lune sanglante, il paraissait sans vie, vide de sens.

Il thibutait silencieusement tel un mort vers Islande avec un éclair de haine dans les yeux.

Tino, ne se rendait pas compte que Berwald avançais vers eux, il était occupé à rire car, se faire lécher par un islandais est vachement chatouilleux (c'est connu ._.)

C'est alors que Suède sorti un couteau de cuisine long, propre et brillant.

Il s'avança toujours aussi neutre, le regard sombre.

Il leva le bras, avec la ferme intention de commettre l'irréparable.

Et...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! Mathias, ayant vu ce que Ber' allait faire avait commencer à sauter au ralenti en parlant au ralenti. Et cela déconcentra Berwald qui allait buter Émil avec un air effrayant de suédois effrayant.

Le danois atterris avec la finesse d'un hollandais drogué qui drague un suisse, en plein sur Suède qui surprit, n'avait pas bougé, il grogna un truc du genre :

Mat' 'es qu'un 'al c'nnard d'merde'

Mais..tu...tu...

J'te...

Danemark coupa Ber' en l'embrassant, se qui donna envie au suédois de...de... euh... (Ne sais aucunement se que ferait Berwald dans cette situation)

Mais, (le kawai petit) Émil venait d'apercevoir que Suède allait le tuer, alors il tira doucement le finnois à l'extérieur où il commença à l'embrasser.

Tino, devins rouge et senti ses forces l'abandonner, il crut qu'il allait fondre, se baiser avait quel que chose de différent... Ce n'était pas comme avec Ber'... Avec Berwald c'était froid, mais très doux. Cependant, avec l'islandais c'était chaud, sans doute le caramel..et quel que chose d'étrange y baignait, Finlande ne serait dire ce que c'était, mais c'était tellement agréable.

Émil lui, se coupa net le baiser, il venais de réaliser se qu'il était en train de faire.

-Écoute...Oublie se que je viens de faire...

-C'est que Émil... enfin...

-Désolé...

Il partit... Laissant Tino seul, dehors à l'extérieur terriblement mélangé.

Danemark se réveilla en sursaut, c'était le rêve le plus WTF qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie! Il se jura interieusement de ne plus jamais lire une fic de Reim avant de dormir. Il poussa du bras son petit ami

-Ber! Hé! Ber!

J'dors...

On s'ent fou! J'ai fait un rêve totalement...

N'lis plus d'fic d'la'olle v'ant d'mir c'tout...

Mais...

dors...

Mais...

J'dis dors...

Pendant ce temps

Finlande se réveilla en hurlant, c'était le rêve le plus WTF qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie! Il se promit de ne plus jamais lire une fic écrite par Reim. Un certain islandais, réveillé par le hurlement de son copain se gratta vaguement la tête avant de marmonner :

Hum? Qu'est qu'il y a?

Rien je...est bien...

Émil embrassa le finlandais sur la joue

Si tu ne lisais pas de fics de Reim tu ne ferais pas ce genre de rêve.

Tu as raison...

Bonne nuit..

Bonne nuit...

Puis le lendemain matin, se fut le silence avec Dan' et Fin' qui, était traumatisés par le rêve vraiment bizarre qu'ils avaient fait.

Ber' et Mimil eux, essayaient de trouver quel genre de rêve avait bien put trauma' leurs copains respectifs.

- Hum... Justin Beiber les poursuivants avec un poêle à frire tout en hurlant : ''C'EST BON LE POULET!''?

- P'tetre mais j'crois pas...

Alors...euh... Toi leur courant après déguisé en lapin rose géant...?

Plausible...

Très bien je note... Dit Émil en écrivant quelque chose dans un grand carnet.

S'non...Y s'ont p'tetre r'vé qu'on ch'tait une c'son d'One Direction?

Peut-être, je note au cas ou...

J'SAIS! ILS S'VU NORGE S'RIRE!

...Mother of god... Ça doit être ça...

….

Mon nii-san...entrain de sourire...

J'peur...

Moi aussi...

Tout à coup, sortit de nul pars, Norvège apparut et se mis à dire en boucle : ''Laissez-moi vous parler de notre seigneur'' un carnet de scrap booking rose fluo à la main.

B'del...S'rieux,J'peur

… Je te propose une retraite stratégique...

J'pprouve c'te r'traite 'tégique...

Ils filèrent se cacher chez Pays-Bas où ils fumèrent j'usqua se que leurs petits amis viennent les chercher.

Hé! Berwald! T'a pas honte!?

Finlande ne disait rien, trop en colère, il ressemblait à son cousin Ivan quand celui-ci Kolait.

- Émil...Je te laisse 1 minute pour me donner 40 raisons de ne pas te démonter la gueule...

Tsssé...genre...PAPILLON! Genre en fait...Lars, Ber' et moi, ont genre tsssé...

Puis une aura démoniaque apparût autour du jeune finlandais qui avait l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête avec un cactus.

Berwald parlait parfaitement BIEN (c'était effrayant)

Non, mais tu sais...OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!

Tout le monde trouvais cela flippant sauf, Pays-Bas qui...

-YOU BASTARD!

Avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en marmonnent des trucs sur à quel point les tondeuses à gazon sont cool.

Ce que tout le monde à retenu est que les finlandais sont très flippant quand leur copain islandais se drogue avec un suédois chez un hollandais.

Fin

* * *

><p>Tu as intérêt à avoir aimé ! è_é<p> 


End file.
